


Chase The Bad Dreams Away

by Hiddenfaithy



Series: Adventures of the Commonwealth Misfits [2]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, F/F, First Time, Multi, Nightmare, Polyamorous relationship, Some violence in nightmare, Threesome, experienced lover(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenfaithy/pseuds/Hiddenfaithy
Summary: When Curie has another bad dream, Tessa and Piper attempt to comfort her.





	Chase The Bad Dreams Away

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my FF.Net account, Akari78, written 4/1/2016.

The metal walls were as familiar as ever, the blue color chipping away slowing with age like an etched webbing of paint and rust, and stared blankly at her while her optical receptors processed the same data over and over again. She could detect movement on the other side of the door to the small room she was contained within, the same shuffling noises as ever. The harsh sound of nails cutting across the metal, rusted floor panels and meaty limbs carrying a squat, disgusting creature across it grew louder now, slipping under the door and rolling in through the thick glass windows. Curie shifted a bit where she hovered, adjusting herself to monitor the experiment she had ongoing instead of allowing the distracting creatures outside to interrupt her once more. She was so close, she knew it, just a few more trials and the results would be perfect; she'd have made the cure.

Dutifully she continued working on the medicine, clamp arm adjusting the variables on the extremely complex process, as it was the only one capable of manipulating the world around her. There was a vast multitude of computer machinery and monitoring equipment in the small room she occupied, the hum of electricity and boiling chemicals the only other sources of noise aside from Curie's propulsion jet and own robot workings. She had been alone for years now, the number of days passed etched into her central processor and impossible to forget. The idle thought crossed her CPU of just how long it had been, and one of her three mechanical eyes veered off a bit to peer out the window which was coated in a fine layer of dust. Even still she could see the graves of her fellow scientists, two lockers and a vase that held their remains. Though she imagined it would not be possible, seeing them caused an overwhelming amount of negative data to surge her system, and so she turned away.

The scrapping sound was even louder now, heavier footfalls outside her locked door and the faint input of moist breathing reaching Curie's auditory receptors. It was getting harder to block out the noise as she worked, striving her hardest to just once create the cure-all that her creator had been aspiring to make. Her resources were dwindling, and there was no way out of this vault, nor had she even left the room after she had tended to the bodies of her former companions so it wasn't as if she could simply go out and get more. She had to get it right soon, or it would all be for naught and the robot had no idea what she would do after that had come to pass.

Suddenly, there was a loud wrenching sound and Curie abruptly turned to address it. The door was being gnawed through. A terrible sound filled the air as the metal, hydraulic door was chewed through by what sounded like the entire colony of molerats that dwelled within Vault 81. Curie quickly attempted to keep them out, floating over to the control panel and ensuring it was locked though that would do little to prevent their entry at this point. Her processor was whirling fast as the danger grew, tiny fractures appearing in the door as they drew closer. In a desperate attempt, the robot activated the door, the metal slate rising up swiftly and then reactivated it to send it sailing downwards like a guillotine upon the molerats that had rushed inside.

Gore splattered everywhere, blood spilling out like a fount from their decapitated heads and split bodies. Still however, the rest of the colony persisted if not in a more frenzied state than before. The lifeless bodies around her rolled some, rage set in their small eyes and teeth still fixed in a violent snarl. Curie tried to ignore the remains about her, and repeated the process once more. About three molerats made it through the door, claws slashing out at her hovering white form only for the door to slam down upon them as it did the others, instantly killing them. She did it once more, this time a singular molerat managed to make it within the room itself and she swiftly swung her sawblade arm at it, removing its head with a sick wet sound. Soon it became a game of smashing and slashing, the robot repeating it over and over again until at last no molerat was scrambling to gain entrance to her hideaway. The door was half jammed open now, the debris of bodies in the way preventing it from closing.

Curie floated back some, taken aback by the sheer amount of destruction that had just happened, and peered at her own frame. The white paint which had begun to chip away as well was coated in guts and gore. She was hardly able to process it, unable to wipe it off of her body, and let out a soft cry of exclamation. It was then, that she heard something and Curie whirled around to see one molerat had survived the assault. It stood across the room, blood smearing its form but it was not its own. Two massive, jagged teeth were aimed at her while white little hairs sprouted from its otherwise naked body, wrinkles in its skin making it appear old and haggard.

There was only a moment that passed before it attacked, powerful paws charging at her. Curie boosted her propulsion in order to hop over it, the molerat hissing vilely as she evaded it. It hopped onto one of the monitoring terminals, claws scrambling to latch into the metal, and produced another hiss that sent spit flying at the robot. Curie spun her legs about, the sawblade arm once more her only hope of defense. Though she detested violence, Curie was still equipped with a self-preservation code that had full control of her at that moment in time. The monstrosity of an animal raced across the computers, before leaping at her floating form. Curie swung her limb, and the molerat was split in two, its body continuing to plummet at her while its snarling head flew across the room and crashed into the delicate instruments conducting the latest experiment. Curie screamed as decades of work was destroyed by the molerat, before its body crashed into her and everything went black.

\------------------------------------------------------

Curie awoke with a scream, her body snapping up from the bed as her breathing came in short, labored bursts. Sweat rolled down her brow, dark eyes wide with shock as she tried to process what was real and what was not. Her fingers curled into the blanket draped over her body, feeling the roughness of the material and determined it was real unlike the metal walls she had felt just moments before. A hand rose up before her, Curie flipping it around and around to tell herself that she no longer had a robotic body, that she was a synth now and this before her was the proof. It however, didn't entirely feel like it anymore. The terror and revulsion still roiled in her stomach, making her fear she was going to puke any moment now. The images of the blood and gore, the molerats and the graves of her old friends flashed in her mind. Curie ran a hand through her hair, letting out a jagged gasp as she tried to calm herself but to no avail.

A hand gingerly placed itself upon her shoulder, Curie turning to see worried green eyes staring at her as blonde eyebrows knitted together. "Madame..." Curie whispered before Tessa pulled her into a firm hug, arms wrapping around her shuddering form and pulling her tight. Curie buried her face in the nook of Tessa's shoulder, nuzzling against her as her eyes grew wet. "It was horrible..." She uttered into pale, freckled skin.

"It's over now," Tessa replied softly, not pulling back for some time before she gave Curie a tender smile, one hand cupping her cheek. "What happened, what was it this time?"

"I... I was in Vault 81 again and the molerats... They tried to break in and- and-" her words were cut short by a terrified sob, "there was so much blood!" Tessa silenced her cries with a soft soothing sound before kissing her tenderly upon the lips. Curie sniffled when they broke apart, glancing down at her hands. They were both dressed in loose shirts and shorts, little else upon their bodies, yet Curie felt a rush of heat run over her body despite the chill in the air. Over the past few weeks Piper and Tessa had invited the synth into their relationship, expressing how they both felt strongly for her as they did each other. It had been confusing at first, mostly because Curie had always understood that romantic relationships were between two people rather than three, or at least all her data had pointed to such a rule.

However, Tessa had always seemed more like the exception than the rule. It had been weird in the beginning, the three of them trying to figure out how to integrate Curie in their already established relationship and where boundaries were drawn. After a bit of trial and error however, they'd managed to settle into a rhythm of sorts. They took care of each other, that was a fact, and when one of them was in need the other two would swoop down to assist. Usually by the time night would settle, the three of them could easily be found resting in bed, curled up on the medium sized mattress in order to fit them all. While a few of the others expressed themselves on their relationship- Cait citing she was jealous no one was inviting her in on their nights of fun while MacCready had awkwardly given them a thumbs up- they hadn't received any actual disapproval from their friends making it all the easier to transition into their new dynamic.

"What's going on?" Piper's voice came, the door to the small one room shack opening to reveal the reporter and the midnight sky. "Is everything alright?" She inquired, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Tessa shook her head softly, Curie's dark eyes wide with fear still as she stared up at Piper. "Oh sweetie what's wrong?" Piper asked as she quickly crossed the room, depositing her traveling pack besides the bed as she climbed onto it.

Curie couldn't entirely find the words, and instead Tessa spoke up, "She's been having nightmares all week, every last one of them about Vault 81."

Hazel green eyes darted between the short haired blonde and the short haired brunet, taking in the distress clearly splashed across Curie's face and the open concern upon Tessa's. She sighed softly, and took one of Curie's hands in her own. "I see..."

"Mesdames... I am so sorry..." Said Curie painfully, trying to bury her face in her free hand. "You both are so strong and I am so weak, I cannot even sleep right. This body is far more confusing than I thought it could be, perhaps I made a mistake in asking for a new home... It thirsts and aches and sweats and has terrible dreams for no reason!""

"Don't be so hard on yourself," cooed Piper, taking Curie's other hand and clasping them together. Reddened eyes pitifully lifted up to her. "We all go through some tough times and struggle with our demons, and it'll take you time to get used to having a body. You spent hundreds of years in a robotic one, it's not going to be easy adjusting to something entirely foreign."

"You're nearly as old as me," remarked Tessa, hoping a joke would lighten the mood some. Piper simply rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics.

Tessa had moved herself to where she sat behind Curie, wrapping her arms around the synth's waist and head resting against her shoulder blades, trying to comfort her physically while Piper verbally did so, she was always better with her words anyways. "You are too kind," she uttered, "I do not understand how."

Piper leaned a bit towards her, hesitating for a moment as if to tell if it was right, before she leaned all the way in and stole a kiss from Curie. Her heart fluttered in her chest, excitement rushing over her and for the moment it had stayed the lingering fear and discomfort. Piper and she had only kissed on a few occasions, and despite what Cait and MacCready might have thought the three of them had not been intimate yet either. She still shied away from some things, overwhelmed with nervousness and insecurity even though she could tell she greatly desired it. Piper and Tessa were understanding, telling her there was no reason to rush into something she wasn't yet comfortable with though she could tell they were eager to get a bit more physical with her. Perhaps it was just that she was worried that compared to all the instances when the two had already engaged in sex, that she wouldn't be as good and their interest in her would vanish.

Of course, that was really just her doubts and fears getting the best of her.

Piper's kiss hadn't stopped as tenderly as Tessa's, instead deepening and making Curie's eyes flutter shut, a hand moving to Piper's nearby thigh. Curie muttered softly in pleasure when the reporter pulled back, grinning sensually, before hazel green eyes flicked to where Tessa was peaking over Curie's shoulder. "You know, Doc, I think you need a distraction..." Piper purred, using the nickname she had given to Curie and making her blush fiercely at her tone. "Obviously you've got something going on, and we'll take care of it don't you worry, but right now... How about we just chase the bad dream away huh? In the morning we can address what the problem is."

"How- How would we do that?" Stammered Curie, her face burning.

Tessa moved her hands to the lip of Curie's shirt, slipping them under and moving slowly up her bare back to between her shoulders. "You need to relax," said Tessa, whispering in her ear as she began to slowly rub circles against Curie's skin. "We've done a lot of exploring these past few days, lots of fighting and running... I don't think we've had a moment just to ourselves until tonight."

Curie bit her lip as she began to realize where this might lead, the usual flutters of attraction and lust filling her body along with her anxiety. "I don't suppose just sleeping would work, oui?" She said quickly, her breath jolting as Tessa's hands worked magic on her tense back. "Or no?"

"Well truly if that's what you desire," Piper replied, lingering very close to Curie's lips. "We won't to do anything you don't want," she promised, Tessa stating her agreement swiftly.

"Yes- no- I do not know!" Curie announced, shaking her head with eyes shut. "You two do such strange things to me, make me feel all sorts of things and tease poor little Curie... I like these things you do though and that just makes me all the more confused." Piper smiled tenderly, looking at where Tessa was making the same face. "I am just- I am afraid."

The smile was gone from Piper's face, confusion knitting her dark brow together and she put a finger under Curie's chin, lifting her face up a bit. "Now what could you possibly be afraid of with us?"

Curie bit her lip, averting her gaze for a moment. Her heart was beating far too swiftly for her to ignore it, the roil in her stomach making her feel as she did after she had awoken from that terrible dream. "I... Madame Wright, you and Tessa were already intimate with each other when you so graciously allowed me to join you... You have been most kind and understanding but I know what you would like to do with me and... I fear I will not be able to perform as you two have."

Before Piper could say a word, Tessa began to laugh. It was soft, filled with disbelief and she moved herself around Curie to face her as Piper was. Curie was blushing fiercely, believing she had said something embarrassing once more, when Tessa held up a hand. "Excuse me Pipes," she said to the reporter who allowed her to take her spot on the bed. "Lemme tell you something Curie, I love you." Once more Curie's heart fluttered.

"You have said this before, yes," Curie mumbled with a flush.

"And I will continue to say it, just as I do to Piper," Tessa said firmly, reaching forward and cupping Curie's face with one hand tenderly, the synth leaning into the embrace. "Because every time I say it I mean it. I know exactly what you are feeling, I was like that with Nate, I was like that with Piper, and I'll admit it's not fun. But you need to understand that we are here for you and we're not going to judge you based on how well you do. I was a novice, believe you me just ask Piper."

"She was."

"Hardly knew my way around another woman, and after the first time I was scared she wouldn't want to be intimate with me again." Piper rolled her eyes at the notion, but Tessa paid it no mind. "Thing is though, she understood I was new to it and in truth so was she. The key to being intimate isn't being good in bed, it's connecting with the other person on a new level and in a new way. We're not just having sex... We're making love." Green eyes stared into Curie's dark orbs, the certainty and kindness shaking the synth to her core. "And we want to do that with you."

Curie sniffled slightly, her eyes still stinging from the tears she had shed in the aftermath of the nightmare. "Tessa..." She uttered, unable to get her voice much louder than a whisper. "I... I love you too. I love you both." A smile dawned her face, the pair of humans smiling widely with relief as they saw the joy washing over Curie. "I love you!"

Nudging her way back to Curie, Piper planted a tender kiss on her cheek. "I love you too Doc." Hands found their way to the edge Curie's shirt, gingerly lifting it slightly while Curie took in a deep breath. "Think I could show you instead of just tell you?" Biting her lip, Curie tilted her head up a bit before nodding.

"Oui."

Her skin was on fire as Piper lifted the shirt off of her, tossing it to the side of the bed. She gasped when she felt their eyes settle on her chest, still covered by her bra but already seeing so much of her they seemed stunned for a moment. "You're beautiful," breathed Tessa as she moved close enough to help her remove the underwear. When that was gone, revealing her ample breasts, Curie blushed fiercely at her nakedness, having never been so exposed with another being. Swiftly, before she could begin feeling uncomfortable with their lack of undress, the pair began to strip. Curie was captivated by them as Piper shrugged off the red coat and green striped scarf, leaving her in dark pants and a grey t-shirt. She easily pulled off her fingerless gloves, boots getting kicked off just as quickly. Meanwhile, Tessa had only needed to pull off her own shirt and bra before slipping out of the shorts and her underwear, leaving her completely bare in front of Curie who blushed fiercely. Piper was struggling out of her pants, muttering under her breath about the timing of all things when Tessa lent her a hand.

When they were both nude before Curie upon the bed, the synth took a moment to study them far more closely than before. Tessa was a rather fair skinned woman, freckles scattered across her body and most heavily concentrated on her face. What was once just a healthily skinny woman had become toned, muscles clearly on display while small scars spattered her body from bullet wounds to laser burns and the occasional tell-tale stabbing. It was very clear to see she had had an extremely rough time since leaving Vault 111. Curie's eyes roamed over her body with curiosity, much like the first time examining a new specimen. She took in Tessa's toned stomach and wide hips, a slightly larger than normal chest and settled on piercing green eyes that were framed by a mass of freckles and soft blonde hair that only faintly obscured her forehead. When she allowed herself to look at what she usually did not see, there was a jolt of arousal through her body, Curie biting her lip in anticipation.

She turned her attention to Piper, who gave her a sultry grin that made another rush of excitement run through Curie instantly. The reporter was a bit younger than Tessa, but she was not without her merits. Piper's skin was smooth, light, unblemished and slightly toned from all the traveling and fighting she had done at Tessa's side. While her chest was a bit smaller, her hips were about average in width and the woman seemed very well versed in how to use them as she approached Curie, crawling across the bed like a cat, the synth's gaze locked on the hypnotic motion. Dark hazel green eyes were settled upon Curie's blatant interest, black locks of hair falling around her face as her hat had found a resting place somewhere on the floor with the rest of her clothing.

Piper seized her lips in a passioned kiss, begging softly for entrance and the synth eagerly gave it. While their lips battled, one of Piper's hands made its way to the shorts Curie had been sleeping in, and began fumbling with the button. Tessa returned to where she had been sitting behind Curie once more, only this time she placed tender kisses upon her back while hands made their way to cup her breasts. Fingers rolled over pert nipples, Curie moaning in pleasure from the new sensation and Piper at last removing the remaining pieces of clothing from the synth. She could feel wetness as she placed her hand against the synth's groin, Curie gasping reflexively at the touch and squirming a bit. "Are you sure?" Inquired Piper softly.

Nodding her head quite vigorously, Curie almost took Piper's hand and brought it further against herself. "Oui! Madame, oui!" She exclaimed as Piper slipped a finger inside. The reaction was instantaneous, Curie tensing and letting out a long, needy moan, head tilting back and exposing her collarbone more to Piper who greedily began to kiss and run her tongue along it. Tessa tweaked Curie's nipples ever so slightly, trying not to make it too rough too soon, and the scientist began to crumple with lust. "More, please give Curie more!" She whimpered as Piper began to mindfully pump her finger, adding a second one upon the request.

"Anything you say Doc," she replied, picking the tempo up a bit as she felt Curie could handle it. Tessa was nipping and kissing all across the synth's back, hands still groping and playing with her chest. She pressed herself against the synthetic woman as much as she could, legs touching her's as she mimicked Curie's position, feeling every twitch and spasm that ran through her. Tessa smirked softly, finding herself quite pleased in the situation, and continued to kiss her back and neck sensually. Piper's second hand languidly ran down her front, earning another soft moan from all the stimulus Curie was experiencing, before settling near the other and began to play with Curie's clit. The sounds she produced were louder than before, Curie muttering incomprehensibly into the night. She seemed uncertain what to do, instead offering full control over Piper and Tessa, allowing them to lead her wherever they pleased. "Touch me," softly rasped Piper in Curie's ear, hands instantly obliging and grasped Piper's breasts, kneading them much like Tessa was to her. Piper hissed through her teeth with approval, nodding her head and encouraging Curie along.

Her confidence built slowly as she continued, leaning forward to kiss Piper along her collarbone at first shyly, before growing more passionate like the woman had earlier. Tessa gave a soft needy sound behind her, and Curie broke away from Piper and turned her neck as far as she could over her shoulder to meet Tessa's eager lips in a kiss. Grunting, Piper picked up the pace of her pumps a bit more, moist fire blazing throughout the synth's lower body like waves of pleasure. Curie did not last much longer, the pairs of hands and tongues pleasing her growing to be too much. With a loud scream that was only slightly muffled by their locked lips, Curie came. Everything felt like it was on fire and electrified to her as she slowly came down from the high, mind swimming in the aftermath of her first orgasm.

Gingerly breaking away, Piper and Tessa peered at the woman with care, making sure she was alright. There was a glisten of sweat across her body, and she seemed to still be reeling in the waves of pleasure as she took desperate breathes. "You alright there doll?" Inquired Piper.

"I-I... I feel most wonderful," breathed Curie as she settled back down on earth. "Might we... go again?"

A wolfish grin dawned upon Tessa's face, and she nodded her head eagerly. "Of course we can, but how about we mix it up a bit? Piper lay down," she instructed, the reporter grinning as she obeyed. "Curie... Sit on her face like this." Tessa demonstrated, Piper teasingly licking her before she had left and Tessa chuckled thickly. With a blush, Curie listened and moved herself over Piper as she'd been shown. "Now... Just enjoy the ride..." Tessa said as she settled between Piper's legs, "Because it's about to get fun."


End file.
